Eleanor Lamb
Player Information ; Your Nickname: Dalrint OOC Journal: Under 18? Nope. Email/IM: aim: farobservr Character Information ; Name: Eleanor Lamb Name of Canon: Bioshock Canon/AU/Other Game CR: Canon Reference: http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Eleanor_lamb Canon Point: During the escape from Rapture inside Inner Persephone, going on a good-ending/Sofia lives path. Setting: (This is just full of spoilers for both Bioshock games.) Rapture. It was a dream that could not survive, a city on the bottom of the sea where the strong could be strong and the weak would be weak, and those with power would know more and more, and never want for regulation or control. It was a dream that was born to die. And Sofia Lamb knew how to kill it. She was brought to the great underwater metropolis by Andrew Ryan, its creator, when the people begged for a ‘psychologist’ to help them with their worries and fears. He did not realize what he was getting himself into, though. Almost immediately, she began to turn the people against him, twisting his dream of the ‘great chain of commerce’ into something different, emotional, ‘enlightened’ she would call it. She had a daughter, Eleanor, in whom she hoped to pass her dream of Utopia. Not as a place, but as a person, a person whose only will and only desire was to serve the common good. Selfless, unwavering, driven not by a desire to better themselves but in only to better everyone else. She kept Eleanor separated from the rest of Rapture, focused on teaching her all about her ideals and philosophies, but the girl would slip away from time to time and watch the other children. She passed the time she spent alone taking apart the various machines that her mother owned, including her tape records and security machines. When Eleanor was still young, Andrew Ryan moved against her mother and had her locked away in the prison at Persephone to keep her from spouting her ‘nonsense.’ Eleanor was given to one of Sofia’s followers, a blues singer named Grace Holloway, and this was probably the only real child hood Eleanor had. She had toys to play with, she wasn’t locked away, she wasn’t forced only to study. She even had friends. Unfortunately, at this same time, Fontaine, a businessman and rival of Andrew Ryan, had discovered the concepts of ADAM and Splicing from Brigid Tenenbaum, and had begun selling the concept to all the citizens of rapture. People could make themselves handsome, strong, smart, they could hurl fire and freeze water, conjure up illusions, it was magic made real. Splicing became an addiction, the latest thing, and people all over rapture began to make significant changes to their genes and their bodies with ADAM. With these changes though, came desperation and madness, the life of a junky desperate for their next fix, their next taste of power. But the chemical itself was a limited resource, and so Fontaine created the Little Sister program. They would implant the creature that originally created ADAM, a special type of sea slug, inside a little girl between the ages of five and eight. They then altered the child’s mind, giving them a sense of peace and a desperate need to hunt out the bodies of dead splicers and draw the ADAM from their blood. The little sister could then drink the blood, and regurgitate it as pure ADAM again. They used little girls out of Fontaine’s Orphanages for this, and this should have protected Eleanor from it, since she was not an orphan. Unfortunately, with Eleanor’s mother in prison, the running of her businesses and holdings had fallen to a man named Stanley Poole. Stanley was running Sofia Lamb’s little kingdom into the ground as fast as he could, and Eleanor realized it. She threatened to tell her mother, and in retaliation Poole had her kidnapped and left in one of Fontaine’s Orphanages. She planned to escape, to find a friend she had made while she was living with Grace and steal a submarine and escape (a child’s dream, of course) but the night before she would have made her daring escape, a man named Gilbert Alexander came and took into the Little Sister program. She became one of the first Little Sisters, and was paired up with Subject Delta, part of the initial batch of Big Daddy’s. A Big Daddy was an emotionless supersoldier, a man in a giant diving suit given unparalleled strength and weapons. His only reason to exist was to ensure that the Little Sister they were bonded to would never be hurt. Eleanor and Subject Delta spent over a year paired, Delta’s welfare linked directly to Eleanor’s. If she died, he died. As this went on, the political problems within Rapture were growing. A war was brewing between Andrew Ryan and ATLAS (an alias of Fontaine’s.) By the time it ended, Ryan and Fontaine were both dead at the hands of Ryan's illegitimate son, and the city was in chaos. Sofia Lamb used this chaos as a chance to escape and take control. She hunted down Delta and her daughter and used a mind-control plasmid to force Delta to kill himself. She then spent years repairing the damage that had been done to Eleanor by the Little Sister program. While the mental conditioning was reversible, they couldn’t remove the sea slug that had been implanted within her. With the assistance of her mother and Doctor Alexander, Eleanor broke free of the conditioning. She was still kept mostly isolated by her mother, allowed only to travel through Persephone and Fontaine Futuristics, where her mother had set up her base of control for the rest of the city. Doctor Alexander assisted her with her rehabilitation, but unfortunately Sofia had other plans for the man. She’d decided to use the various Plasmid and Adam research to create her ‘True Utopian’, a person with no desires beyond the common good. When this failed, and Doctor Alexander went insane, and then physically degraded, Sofia turned her attentions to her daughter. She believed Eleanor’s condition (the sea slug) would prevent the experiments from driving her mad as well. Eleanor was repulsed by the idea, and for the first time her mind turned to escaping rapture completely. But she knew she couldn’t do this on her own. The alterations done to her had given her the ability to connect with the new Little Sisters, and she used them to contact other people throughout the city. They managed to find the body of her ‘father’, Delta, and using the Vita Chamber technology that had originally been designed for Ryan they brought him back to life! Delta moved swiftly through the city, with the assistance of several people, intent on finding Eleanor. He encountered many of the people responsible for his becoming a Big Daddy and Eleanor becoming a Little Sister, and spared most of them. (He did kill Stanley Poole.) Eleanor watched his progress through the eyes of the little sisters, learning from him as he went, idolizing him in a way. Her mother put her to sleep then, drugging her and beginning the plasmid cocktails that would eventually turn her into a ‘true utopian.’ When he finally reached Persephone though, Sofia did the unspeakable…she killed Eleanor (temporarily), smothering her with a pillow. This triggered the bond they shared and caused Delta’s heart to stop as well, and when they both awoke, revived, they were kept in separate chambers, injured and alone. Sofia knew that if she killed Delta violently, he would be revived again in the Vita Chambers, so she was waiting for him to simply…waste away. Eleanor had other plans. Using the little sisters, she managed to free herself and arm herself with the uniform of a Big Sister. Using the power of the plasmids she had been given partly as a little sister and partly by her mother, she freed her father and they made ready to escape the city entirely. Personality: Eleanor is in some ways remarkably worldly, and in others painfully naive. She had to work against nearly impossible odds to free herself from her mothers control, quietly, subtly, behind the back of nearly an entire city. This has made her resourceful, determined, and completely unwilling to accept failure as an outcome. She’s very clever, can think her way through a problem faster than many people, and quickly adapts to unexpected situations. On the other hand, she’s never really had a life. Her childhood went from sequestered by her mother, to stolen by Fontaine, and then to corrupted by the Little Sister program. She spent two years as one of the tiny ADAM gatherers, two years of which her only memories are an artificial sense of peace, an extremely strong emotional bond with her ‘father’, Delta, and a desperate hunger for ADAM. When she was freed from the program by her mother, that freedom was punctuated by the forced suicide of her father, and then almost immediately she was subjected to massive amounts of reprogramming and deconditioning as her mother and Doctor Alexander tried to ‘fix’ her. She spent years in a daze, her only real connection to the city outside her room through the Little Sisters that still prowled Rapture. So there are huge chunks of life she knows nothing about. Joy, discovery, friendship, romance, real happiness, she’s never had a chance to experience these things. She knows of them, of course, and she can explain them and learn to feel them, but for now they are as much a mystery as everything else beyond the ocean. Watching her father during his journey has left her with a very strong sense of moral justice and duty. She believes that doing the right thing is the only option, that forgiveness is one of life’s greatest virtues, and that everyone can earn a second chance, no matter their sins. On the other hand, this does not make her a pacifist. She can and has killed to protect herself, her father and her goals. She can be a ruthless fighter, cutting down a threat without hesitation and using them as an example and a warning to others. Abilities and Weaknesses: Plasmids: Pyrokinesis 3 - Eleanor can create and launch large fireballs from her hands, three at a time, and repair the damage the fire does to her skin while holding a fireball. Telekinesis 3 - Eleanor can lift several medium sized objects or one large object and hurl them at great speed and force through the air. Stable Teleport - This is a short range (100 yards), high energy teleport. It ionizes the air around her and causes it to solidify into a rapidly decaying plasma, as though she exploded, and when she reappears she seems to reform out of the same substance (though it is just an illusion, she did not actually burst.) Teleporting uses a lot of energy and she cannot do it several times in a row without exhausting herself. Big Sister: Eleanor has the strength and agility of a regular big sister, but lacks the shockingly high endurance and regenerative abilities. She also is not 'connected' to her big sister suit the way regular Big Sisters are, it is just clothing that she can take on and put off, except for the intravenous connection between her syringe-spear and her arm, which she has to stick back into her vein every time she puts it on. Little Sister Possession: Eleanor can possess a Little Sister and act through her eyes and hands to interact with the world outside of Persephone. There aren't any little sisters in Sing so this won't matter for now but I'm putting it in here just in case. Implanted Knowledge: Eleanor has the 'essence' of a number of Rapture's top minds locked inside her brain from injections given to her by her mother. Through this she has a fairly decent understanding of how the genetic manipulation and control of the Plasmid program and related sciences (Little Sisters and Big Daddies, sea slugs, etc) work. There would have been more, many more, but Delta got to her in time. Tinkerer: Eleanor has a knack for taking moderately complicated machines apart and putting them back together. Not computers, but things on the Rapture level of technology. Radios, tape recorders, vending machines, the weird steam-powered security systems in Rapture. As a child she reprogrammed the alarm systems to warn her that her mother was coming. She enjoys seeing how things work, though she has not had much chance to do so in the recent years of her life. Adam Addiction: Eleanor is as much an ADAM addict as any other splicer in Rapture. However, she receives a steady supply of it from the sea slug inside her body, so it is not an addiction she has to worry about or maintain. If this were ever removed, she would fall into the same desperate cravings and withdrawal that normal splicers do, and her powers would fade. Inventory: 1 - Modified Big Sister Suit. - Eleanor's Big Sister suit is a non-standard version of the suit that does not bond specifically to her. While it has the same diving bell helmet and general shape as the other big sisters, it is a full-body suit, lacking the meshwork of interskin-connections and replacing them with additional sections of reinforced fabric. It has a much smaller oxygen tank from a normal suit, and sheds the bomb basket and little-sister carrying cage completely. The suit offers some small protection against weapons and plasmid powers, and can probably double as a space suit in short-term emergencies. The diving bell helmet contains a small voice modulation device that turns any scream she might make into a slightly less powerful version of the Big Sister screech, and which also functions as a short-range radio. 1 - Syringe Spear Glove - While technically part of her suit, the syringe-spear is connected directly into her skin through an IV connection inside the thick leather armor. It contains nothing, and is used specifically to extract ADAM and blood from splicers or whomever it happens to be stabbed into. It doubles as an impalement weapon, and is strong enough to allow a person impaled on it to be picked up off the ground. Appearance: Eleanor is slightly underdeveloped for her seventeen years of life, with an almost overly thin body including her arms and legs. She is a bit taller than average though, with dark brown, almost black, hair cut neck-length, pale skin and light brown eyes. When she isn't wearing her Big Sister suit, she prefers flowing clothing, dresses and long skirts and loose fitting blouses, usually in lighter colors. Age: Seventeen